


Anielski pacjent

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sickfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: ,,-Będziesz leżał w łóżku, choćbym miał cię do tego łóżka przywiązać- zagroził rudzielec.-Misiu, czy to nie przesada?- zapytał nieśmiało Rafał.-Ściągnąłeś mnie tu, bo konwencjonalne metody nie działały, co nie?''Chory Regent nie jest łatwy w obsłudze. Trudno powiedzieć kto cierpi bardziej- Gabriel, czy jego przyjaciele.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Anielski pacjent

W koszarach Zastępów mijał kolejny zupełnie normalny dzień. Każdy z żołnierzy zajmował się mniej lub bardziej gorliwie przydzielonymi mu zadaniami. Niektórzy ćwiczyli technikę, inni taktykę. Pan Zastępów, Archistrateg Królestwa, Archanioł Michał również oddawał się codziennemu treningowi, kiedy jeden z podwładnych przyniósł mu jego wibrujące Oko Dnia.   
-Tak?- zapytał odbierając, niezadowolony, że ktoś mu przerywa. –Rafał? Co się stało?  
-Misiu, ratuj- poprosił drugi archanioł. W tle słuchać było krzyki.  
-Co się tam dzieje?- zapytał zaniepokojony Pan Zastępów. –Czy to Dżibril?  
-Tak, to on- potwierdził uzdrowiciel.  
-Czemu tak się drze?- zainteresował się rudzielec.  
-Jest chory- wyjaśnił Rafał.  
-Chory, mówisz? Jakoś nie brzmi jak chory.  
-Wykończy się. Nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że ma leżeć w łóżku i brać lekarstwa. Powtarza, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
-Bo jest!- Michał usłyszał wściekły krzyk Gabriela, po którym nastąpił atak kaszlu.  
-Rafałku, już do was biegnę. Jesteś u Gabrysia?  
-Tak- odpowiedział zdesperowany Pan Uzdrowień. –Michał, pospiesz się.  
Żołnierz rozłączył się i krzyknął, żeby ktoś podał mu jak najszybciej latający dywan. Najszybciej jak mógł przyleciał do pałacu Regenta. Przeskakując po dwa schodki pobiegł do prywatnych apartamentów przyjaciela, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć Rafała i Gabriela. Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających zza zamkniętych drzwi sypialni, jego założenia były słuszne. Bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pan Uzdrowień tłumaczył coś Dżibrilowi, a ten ze złością spacerował po pokoju, próbując przerwać swojemu gościowi.  
-Dobrze, co tu się dzieje?- zapytał rudzielec, łypiąc to na uzdrowiciela, to na niedoszłego pacjenta. Obaj przerwali i odwrócili się do Michała, jakby dopiero teraz zauważyli jego przybycie.   
-Misiu- zapłakał Rafał. –Nie krzycz. Nie złość się na mnie.  
-Mówiłem ci, że nie ma sensu go tu ciągnąć- zirytował się Regent. –Nie wystarcza ci, że już jednemu z nas nie pozwalasz pracować?  
-Hej, Dżibril, spokojnie- spróbował załagodzić sytuację rudzielec. –Nie jesteśmy źli na Rafałka.  
-Mów za siebie- prychnął gniewnie Pan Zemsty.  
Uzdrowiciel wykrzywił usta w podkuwkę.  
-Akurat nie robiłem nic ważnego- kontynuował Michał. –To znaczy normalnie robię dużo ważnych rzeczy, ale akurat kiedy zadzwonił Rafał nie robiłem. W niczym mi nie przeszkodził.  
-Oczywiście- rzucił Pan Objawień tonem, który wyraźnie wskazywał co myśli o pracy przyjaciela.   
-Rafałku, co się konkretnie tutaj dzieje?- chciał wiedzieć lekko zagubiony Archistrateg.   
-Gabriel jest strasznie uparty. Mówię mu, że musi odpocząć, a on na to…  
-Muszę pracować- wtrącił Archanioł Dobrej Nowiny.  
-Właśnie to mi powtarza od początku- dokończył uzdrowiciel. -Nigdy się nie wyleczysz, jak tak będziesz robił- dodał, patrząc z wyrzutem z Gabriela.  
-Może naprawdę się położysz. Naprawdę marnie wyglądasz- spróbował Michał.  
-Dzięki- odparł Regent. –Teraz was przepraszam, ale mam co robić.  
-Ktoś przejmie twoje obowiązki-obiecał Rafał.-Czasowo. Tylko na kilka dni. Naprawdę musisz się wyleczyć. Niedosypiać i niedojadasz. Właśnie dlatego coś załapałeś. To pewnie nic strasznego, ale jak się nie doleczysz, to będzie się ciągnęło.  
-Sam przyznałeś, że to nic poważnego- wytknął mu triumfalnie Pan Zemsty i jakby na zaprzeczenie tych słów zaczął kaszleć.  
-Nie znam się na tym, ale dla mnie to brzmi wystarczająco poważnie- ocenił Michał. –Słuchaj, nie martwi cię w ogóle fakt, że zachorowałeś? Jesteśmy archaniołami, raczej nie chorujemy.  
-Ja wcale nie jestem chory- zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej Gabriel. –Dajcie mi spokój, obaj. Rafał, jak już miałeś po kogoś dzwonić, to trzeba było ściągnąć Razjela.  
-On by mi w niczym nie pomógł- zauważył uzdrowiciel.  
-Tak, bo ma taką cechę, która nazywa się rozsądkiem- odpowiedział Pan Objawień.  
-Moment, podsumujmy jeszcze raz- odezwał się Michał. –Gabriel nie chce leżeć w łóżku i nie chce brać leków, chociaż powinien.  
-Dokładnie tak- zgodził się Rafał.  
-Dżibril, masz jeszcze szansę zmienić zdanie- powiedział rudzielec.  
-Nie zmienię- uparł się Regent. –Skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, miło was było widzieć, ale muszę iść do gabinetu.  
-Będziesz leżał w łóżku- oznajmił poważnie Pan Zastępów.   
-Widzisz?-zapytał uzdrowiciel z nadzieją, że trudny pacjent w końcu się posłucha.  
-Nie będę!-stwierdził niezłomnie Gabriel.  
-Będziesz leżał w łóżku, choćbym miał cię do tego łóżka przywiązać- zagroził rudzielec.  
-Misiu, czy to nie przesada?- zapytał nieśmiało Rafał.  
-Ściągnąłeś mnie tu, bo konwencjonalne metody nie działały, co nie?  
Uzdrowiciel kiwnął głową.  
-To jest naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej- zaprotestował Pan Zemsty. –To jest zamach na najwyższą władzę w mojej osobie. Mam za sobą prawo.  
-Świetnie- powiedział Michał. -Ja mam za sobą wojsko. Leki też będziesz brał- zastrzegł.  
-Nie możesz mnie do niczego zmusić- oburzył się Regent.  
-Oczywiście zmuszanie cię do czegokolwiek nie sprawia mi żadnej radości, ale zrobię to dla dobra Królestwa. Dla twojego też. Nawet bardziej. Nie będę się przyglądał jak sobie rujnujesz zdrowie. Na czym to ja stanąłem? Ach tak, leki. Będziesz je brał o porach wyznaczonych, a nie wtedy kiedy sobie przypomnisz.  
-Michał, ja przecież bym nigdy…To by było nierozsądne- powiedział Pan Objawień, ale widać było, że jego opór zaczął słabnąć.  
-Dżibril, znam cię. Ile razy zapomniałeś o spaniu czy jedzeniu?- zapytał Archistrateg.  
-Ty też to robiłeś- zauważył Gabriel.  
-Tak, ale jak robiłem fajne rzeczy, a nie pracowałem.  
-Jakie fajne rzeczy?-zainteresował się Pan Uzdrowień.  
-Nie chcesz wiedzieć, Rafałku- powiedział Archanioł Dobrej Nowiny zanim Michał zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
-Misiu, o też powinieneś zmienić swoje niektóre nawyki- odezwał się Rafał, przyglądając się rudzielcowi z troską.   
-Jestem żołnierzem. Złe nawyki to praktycznie opis mojego stanowiska pracy- odpowiedział Pan Zastępów, który zaczął czuć się trochę nieswojo pod badawczym spojrzeniem przyjaciela. -Poza tym, dzisiaj chyba chcesz się zająć Gabrysiem? On wygląda gorzej ode mnie.  
-Dobrze, ale do ciebie jeszcze wrócę- zgodził się uzdrowiciel.  
-Dobrze ci tak- prychnął Dżibril.   
-Dzięki za wsparcie- odparł urażony Michał.  
-Jakoś mi cię nie żal- powiedział Gabriel. –Zasłużyłeś sobie na to.   
-Ty też- odparł cierpko Pan Zastępów. –Na razie sam jesteś na linii ognia.  
-Panowie, nie kłóćcie się- poprosił cicho Rafał.  
Michał i Gabriel spojrzeli po sobie.  
-Mogę się położyć, jak wam tak bardzo na tym zależy- zgodził się Pan Objawień. –Może faktycznie powinienem odpocząć- przyznał cicho.  
-Widzisz? Nie mogłeś tak od razu?- zapytał rudzielec.  
-Michał…- rzucił cicho Pan Uzdrowień.  
-Nic już nie mówię- obiecał Archistrateg, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania.   
-Wiesz, ja zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie- zagroził Regent.  
-Nie!- pisnął dramatycznie uzdrowiciel.-Nie możesz tego zrobić sobie i Niebu!  
-Spokojnie, Rafał, Dżibril tak tylko żartował- powiedział Michał, zerkając z niepokojem na Gabriela.  
-Żartowałem- potwierdził Pan Zemsty, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie, ale Rafał i tak odetchnął z ulgą.  
-Świetnie- odezwał się Pan Zastępów. –Czy mogę już wracać do koszar? Przepraszam was, ale mam jeszcze dzisiaj trochę pracy.  
-Możesz wracać- zgodził się wspaniałomyślnie Dżibril. –Skoro Regent odpoczywa, to przynajmniej wojsko musi działać.  
-Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. Rafałku, jakbyś miał jeszcze jakieś kłopoty, daj mi znać. Co do ciebie, Dżib, obiecuję, że zajrzę do ciebie wieczorem i lepiej żebyś naprawdę leżał w łóżku. Masz w tym łóżku odpoczywać, żeby nie było, że znalazłeś jakąś lukę w zaleceniach Rafała.  
-Co innego mógłby robić w łóżku?- zapytał z rozbrajającą niewinnością uzdrowiciel.  
-Leżeć ze sterta papierów- odparł Michał. –Do zobaczenia wieczorem- dodał i wybiegł, zostawiając przyjaciół samych.  
-Pamiętaj co przed chwilą obiecałeś- powiedział Rafał.  
-Skoro Michał poszedł, to chyba już nie muszę?- zapytał Gabriel, ale poddał się na widok uzdrowiciela na granicy łez.  
-Świetnie. Wygrałeś. Niech ci będzie. Udało ci się- westchnął i poszedł do sypialni. –Zadowolony jesteś?- spytał, kładąc się na wielkim łóżku i przykrywając kołdrą.   
-Jeszcze jak- uśmiechnął się do niego Rafał.


End file.
